Find the Key! Save the Gobbo!
Find the Key! Save the Gobbo! is the first level in Croc 2 and the first level in Sailor Village. Walkthrough Head up across the bridge, then take a sharp left towards the Smash Box on the other side before the Pirate Dantini detects you. You can easily defeat him by tail-attacking him, but since it's the start of the game and you don't have many Hearts, it's wise to simply avoid unnecessary dangers. Smash open the Smash Box and collect your first Crystals. Run up the path along the row of Crystals to the second Smash Box. Continue until you reach the giant red Bee Dantini. Let it approach you, then tail attack it from the ground. Continue across the bridge. Walk straight into the solid wooden crate (known as a Push Box) to push it forward to the other end of its track. Jump on top of it, then jump to the trees on the right to find the RED CRYSTAL. Go back down and head up the left side of the mound in the middle of the clearing. Enter the cave on this side. Jump to the first island, then on top of the Smash Box and stomp it. For the Swinging Dantinis ahead, you want to jump as the closest one swings over the platform, then immediately jump again to the next platform, as the Swinging Dantinis swing over them again. Jump to solid ground and collect the GREEN CRYSTAL, and also the Heart if you need it. Jump back across in the same manner and return to the great outdoors. Head to the far corner of the mound to smash open another Smash Box, then strike the Checkpoint Gong on your way by. After the path turns a corner, watch out for the Spike Pit, which you can easily jump over. There is another Pit around the next bend. Following that, you find your first Swing Rope. Stand in line with it near the edge of the Pit and wait for it to swing towards you, then jump forward into it. Swing across and jump off at the far side. Run up to the irate Dantini and kill him, then stomp on the Smash Box he was running around near. Head out on the wooden walkway over the Spike Pit. Watch for the Swinging Dantinis at the corners. You can kill them by jumping and tail swiping them when you're close enough, but they're also quite easy to simply run past. Watch for their small shadows to see exactly which planks they swing over. After the wooden walkway, smash open another Smash Box with the PURPLE CRYSTAL on top of it, then kill the Bee Dantini guarding the path ahead. Go left around the Acid Pit he was flying around. After the next bend, stick to the right to avoid a second Acid Pit. Ahead, there are two short bridges, each with its own Bee Dantini. You can easily run straight past these. Stop in between the two bridges on the wooden octagon with the image of gears on it. This is a Clockwork Gobbo Point. Assuming that you brought one with you, find it in your inventory and use it. The Clockwork Gobbo will advance on its own until its spring runs out, or until it 'dies' by hitting a hazardous object or falling into a Pit. You can only steer it left and right. Follow the bridge path, and hopefully you'll have enough energy to reach the Heart at the end if you need it. Actually, you ought to have plenty of energy in this stage, but this will not always be the case later on. After running across the second Bee-guarded bridge, jump on top of the Hippo's head in the water to be rocketed up to higher ground. Run forward up the wooden ramp and circle the tree, stomping the Smash Box on the far side before entering the cave. Inside, walk forward towards the edge of the cliff and watch the ground for the Balloon's tiny shadow. Hop directly upwards at this point to sail down on a preset path. At the bottom, collect the Gold Key and smash the Smash Box for more Crystals. Turn around and jump across the platforms in the lava that you saw underneath you during your Balloon ride. Keep jumping without any significant pause, and tail-attack the Devil Dantini in the center on your way down. Jump directly forward to the Smash Box, grab the BLUE CRYSTAL from on top of it, and stomp the crate. Note that the Devil Dantinis can only fire in a straight line parallel to the ground, meaning that they can't shoot up at you while you're on top of the crate. Time your smash so that you can jump back across the platforms while the Devil Dantinis are recharging. In the back of the cave, on the side where you found the Gold Key, you'll notice the blue Gummi Saver Ring/ Orange Jelly Jump Pad in the ground. Provided that you purchased one earlier, stand in the Ring and use a Blue Gummi from your inventory, then bounce up to the ledge above. Collect the YELLOW CRYSTAL and the Heart. By finding the fifth Coloured Crystal, you have activated the Golden Gobbo Teleportation Globe, which appears on your current ledge. Touch it to be teleported to the Golden Gobbo Challenge. Jump up the series of platforms, timing your jumps to just miss the Swinging Dantinis. Alternately, you can try to land right on them and take them out with aerial tail-attacks. Regardless, at the top, jump to the swing rope and leap off the far side to collect the GOLDEN GOBBO STATUE, which automatically teleports you back to your previous location. Jump to the ground and out the side tunnel. Outside, walk forward past the Heart, drop down and either kill or avoid the Pirate Dantini as you go straight ahead to rescue the Gobbo in the Cage. Turn around and cross the bridge back to the entry/exit doorway. Crystal Locations * Red: On tree reached by pushing the Push Box and jumping on top of it. * Green: Inside cave on left side of mound in a clearing near the start. * Purple: On top of a Smash Box after the wooden walkway over the Spike Pit. * Blue: In the cave where you find the Gold Key, back across the Lava. * Yellow: On a ledge reachable only with a Blue Gummi. Items Items Required * 1x Blue Gummi/ Orange Jelly * 1x Clockwork Gobbo Items in this Level * 4x Hearts * 1x Key Hazards Soundtrack Video Gallery Category:Levels Category:Levels in Croc 2 Category:Levels in Sailor Village Category:Normal Levels Category:Croc 2 Category:Jungle Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Volcanic Levels Category:Golden Gobbo Levels